


Dance to the Sunny's Tune

by sassyseme



Category: One Piece
Genre: But also not that slow, Dancing and Singing, F/M, LawBin, Laws thoughtful perspective, Pirates, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, totally SFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyseme/pseuds/sassyseme
Summary: A collection of short stories on pairings aboard the Thousand Sunny, and pairings that I want to keep short. Ch 1-3 is Lawbin. (Current hiatus) In the next parts, Ch 4-6 will be another pairing.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Heart of Hooves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar Law is becoming more aware of Nico Robin.

**Part 1**

“Big brother!” Chopper shouted, swaying back and forth on the tip of his hooves, large brown eyes blinking wide. The sun shined on the top of his nose which twitched in anticipation. ****

Law stopped mid-step on his trek to the library and turned to scowl at the reindeer, no, _sneer._ There was a tint of amusement to his solid look. With the hand hidden in his hoodie pocket, he clutched at his stomach tight, nearly digging into the skin to keep himself from thinking about that large hat or those little orange shorts, and how Chopper was _so fluffy_ staring up at him.

He broke eye contact, muttering, “What is it?”

Chopper’s cheeks grew red as he spoke down at the grass of the deck, his squeaky voice asking about the type of medicine that can cure allergies then apologizing if the question, “Sounded silly!”

Law smiled at the corner of his lips and concealed the motion just as quickly, all while tilting his head in the direction of Chopper who wiggled in place, expecting a response but trying to look as though _he wasn’t_.

“It’s not silly,” Law descended the steps, gritting his teeth as he grew closer to the _oh-so-fluffy_ face of his. Pride—and only pride—kept him from scooping up the embarrassed reindeer as he said, “It’s an incomplete subject for me as well, but I will show you my notes. Maybe… we can learn together, Tony-ya.”

As Law hoped, Chopper’s face beamed and he swayed his hips, dancing out his thank you. The dance didn’t stop after he thanked Law again, and he spun around in a daze of joy, bumping into Luffy who looked at him confused admit walking across the grassy deck barefoot.

Law’s smile faded locking onto Luffy, his alliance partner and now the villain standing between him and his build-a-bear. Luffy noticed and smiled wide, waving wildly. This was typical of his repertoire. However, it made Law twitch when the happy captain grabbed Chopper’s front hooves and swung him around in a sloppy dance, shouting, “Brook! Music!”

Law’s mouth fell open, wishing to tell Chopper he wanted to study _now_ and not later, but the two danced further onto the deck, and Brook lept from the shadows, fiddling an upbeat tune. Shouting would attract attention. Law watched instead, eyes narrowed on the encounter and lips tightening together.

“Yo-ho the pi-rates, we-dance a-round-and-sing!” Luffy sang out a surprisingly smooth melody and Chopper danced with him, repeating the same tune in unison. They traded the phrase until the door to the men’s quarters kicked open, making Law grit his teeth, seething out a whispered, _“Now what?”_

There Usopp stood with a silly grin, clapping along to the beat of their song despite Brook having stopped playing. The sniper shouted in his raspy voice, “Here-ye the pi-rates, rob-bing, plun-der-ing!”

“Argh!” Luffy and Chopper returned a shout, and the sing-song continued.

_“Yo-ho the pi-rates, we-dance-round-and-sing!”_

_“Here-ye the pi-rates, rob-bing, plun-der-ing!”_

_“Yo-ho the pi-rates, we fight for-our-lives!”_

_“Here-ye the pi-rates, cross-ing the-grand-line!”_

Law closed his jaw, feeling his energy drain. He used the chaos to shuffle to the foremast to take a seat as the three danced around in the grass. Part of him accepted that he’d be forced to wait before being granted quality time with Chopper. The setting sun cast an orange glow over the three’s heads as they sang, leaving Law to survey the deck of the ship and the sky. From across his position, a sleeping green figure was slumped between the outer wall of the kitchen and the railing of the ship.

The noise hardly stirred Zoro.

Law sighed and rolled his eyes, forced to absorb the growing ridiculousness of the alliance _he_ himself practically begged to form, and he muttered under his breath, “Second mate yet sleeps everywhere…”

“Like a cat,” a gentle voice answered, making him flinch. While he recognized the voice easily as one of two females on the ship and heard it clearly, she was nowhere in sight. And not knowing her position left a slight metallic taste in his mouth, making the hair on his neck stand like being in the viewfinder of a sniper.

He replied calmly, “That is so, Nico-ya,” but his eyes skimmed from the shadows of the trees to the stairs, and up to the second deck landing. Finally, he released his clenched fists over his thighs and smiled, heart rate slowing as he understood her position. “How do you speak from there as if you’re close?”

Robin smiled, leaning against the railing of the second-floor deck outside of the girls’ room. The sun touched exposed bits of skin on her teal-colored and off-shoulder ruffled tea dress. She watched over the grass at the now slow and tired dancing of the trio and then lowered a piercing blue eye over Law's head.

He stood up and turned around, and their gazes collided.

Since boarding the _Sunny_ , Law felt watched at most times. A crewmember like Robin did little to hide the fact that she did watch him. He rubbed a hand over his fur-trimmed hat awkwardly, unsure of words to say. It’d be childish to shout, “Gotcha!” as if her watching him was some game to return, but he might feel better if she’d been so carefree.

Instead, their eye contact remained as he tensed his muscles to avoid squirming under her reading look met by his own signature glare. Law felt a tug at his sleeve, knowing that Chopper beckoned for him, but he kept an eye on Robin, narrowing when she looked away. Her lips moved but the sound was inaudible. _Odd. So odd._ And it made him itch with confusion but also with a need to figure out just what made her so... confusing.

“Big brother!” Chopper tugged his sleeve again, and Law looked down to meet large sad eyes, forcing him to smile then conceal it once more. In the same moment, Law’s neck tingled and he whipped his head over his shoulder to the kitchen deck where Zoro stood with one eye fixated on him. The brown orb had a golden glint to it in the sun, and the swordsman’s presence was heavier than when asleep. The ship had too many... heavy presences.

Before Law could respond, Zoro’s eye shifted away and his mouth moved, similarly inaudible, which made Law growl in his throat, leaving Chopper confused. What was the point of making his presence known simply to ignore him? Or _was_ the point to make his presence known? Zoro crossed his arms, locking onto Law again with a look that read: _distaste_. 

Law’s neck burned, and his cold fists tightened when he turned to Robin and her lips moved into a smile as she looked at him. How, why, what? She stared at him but spoke across the deck, _to Zoro_. _There’s talking about me and then plain being rude!_ Law ceased his thoughts. His fingers tingled as he looked down at Chopper and finally responded with an apology for being so distracted. That wasn't like him. 

“No, I shouldn’t have danced off without asking you to join!” Chopper’s nose heated.

Law sighed, this time unable to hide his tired smile. “It’s fine, let’s go look at some notes.” He accepted a hand from Chopper and allowed the small one to lead him up the stairs to the mainmast. Zoro now stood directly in front of the kitchen door, donning a grimace on his face that made Law clench his jaw tight. Whatever conversation had been had, it was over, but the fact that it existed annoyed the heart captain.

“Zoro-ya,” Law said dryly.

Zoro greeted Chopper, and then huffed in return, crossing his arms. 

_Asshole_ , Law thought, wishing quietly that the door would hit such a cocky man, and- _Bam!_

Law blinked, jaw parted as Chopper shouted, let go of his hand, and dashed forward with those _small, furry_ legs. He didn’t believe in karma, he definitely didn’t, but the door had been kicked open in an instant, knocking Zoro forward enough to make him stumble to the railing of the deck. 

A heated cook stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed his collar, shouting, “Why are you blocking my damn kitchen!?” Further shouts were inaudible and Zoro’s cheeks grew heated. _Heated?_

“What in the-” Law shook his head, pushing the thoughts away as he grabbed Chopper’s backpack. _Use the chaos, escape._

“Wait! Zoro needs medical attention!” Chopper squirmed as Law scooped him under his arm and shuffled quickly to the infirmary, thinking less about the conflict and more of his own objective.

“He’s fine, Chopper-ya. Let’s _go!”_ Law hissed as he looked back to catch the figure of a laughing head of black hair.

Robin opened her icy blue eyes and locked onto him, crossing her arms over her chest in a smile... a very sweet smile. “Let’s have tea later,” her voice tickled the back of his neck, leaving a sensation he couldn’t describe. With Chopper underarm, he shoved open the door to the sickbay and sighed.

Peace and silence. _Finally_. 

“How… Tony-ya…” Law shook his head as he placed the disgruntled Chopper upright on his chair, dusting him off. “How do you deal with so much noise?” 

Chopper crossed his arms, recovering from being carried as he hummed in thought. “I just go along with it.” Then he beamed, ears perking up. “It’s fun, you should have more fun!”

Law smiled, pulling up a chair to the long but cramped desk. “I don’t like having fun,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. It tingled. Chopper opened his scribbled notebook and pointed to a page on oceanic allergies, which Law followed along with ease.

While he read, his efficient brain also thought of the sneaky glare of that woman. The way her eyes lingered over him left a sense of dread as though she might enter his mind and explore the darkest corners. In the same token, he fought such an outcome. Their encounter left his skull tingling, itching right at the base where he couldn’t possibly scratch it.

Law tightened a fist over his knee, digging his nails into his jeans. Getting closer to the crew than necessary felt bad, very bad. Other than Chopper, and Luffy by default, he didn’t trust them with his innermost thoughts and feelings. But he’d never let a complex question go unsolved, the doctor in him refused. 

_Let’s have tea, then._ He answered quietly, eyes scrolling over the page but mind running through the questions he needed an answer to. To start with, _how can you talk to me when you’re not even near me?_

***

_Part 2 sneak peek:_

_“Zoro-ya, what exactly are you implying about me?”_


	2. Heart of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the swordsman want with Law?

**Part 2**

Law assumed that his day would be like the last where he studied with Chopper, had dinner with Chopper, and then slept alone in the unused captain’s quarters. That was incorrect. And second, he assumed that Zoro harbored ill-feelings towards him, likely because he didn’t trust Law on Luffy’s behalf, and it was speculation that Law hardly found offensive. Any pirate was right to not trust him. That too was incorrect.

“Zoro-ya.” Law crossed his arms, folding a leg over the other. “What exactly are you implying about me?” 

In hidden sight, he squeezed his biceps tightly and curled his toes, expecting a reason for why the second mate had entered drunk and fumbling. Law’s black sword, kikoku, was left in his sleeping quarters, and he now hated himself for such carelessness.

“Shhh.” Zoro looked left and right, though they were the only two in the fish-tank lined aquarium, as he said, “Keep your voice down.” He sat at the central bar across from Law’s seat on the couch, holding a bottle of sake and ears tinted pink. Day-drinking didn’t make the swordsman look any more competent, though no less dangerous.

Law sighed, rubbing his brow in futile effort to slow his heart. “Alright, but repeat what you just said.”

“You need to keep that shit a secret,” Zoro gritted his teeth, this time adding, “Don’t go calling me an animal and shit, okay? Not around… _them._ It-it’s just fucking rude.”

Law blinked slowly, wishing he were the one at the bar wasted. How was it possible that the crew gave him so many more questions than answers, _always_. He tilted his head to signal his confusion. Perhaps the fish in the tank knew the answer.

“You know… that shit you said yesterday.”

The words made Law freeze, going, _“Oh, that?”_ in his head, but he cleared his throat and asked, “What words exactly?”

Zoro pouted—pouted?—making Law unfold his arms to lean forward with his elbows on his knees and clasped hands to carefully watch the demeanor of the swordsman. Zoro scowled further, slumping over the bar with one hand against his decorated ear and the other holding his sake. His head tilted to see Law with his good eye to the right.

“Listen,” Zoro muttered, staring at a rhinoceros fish. “I’m not a fucking cat, don’t let the cook hear you say that shit.”

Law’s lips curled, hidden when Zoro glanced his way. _The cook?_ His skull tingled again. _Why the cook?_ A sigh escaped. _Why were you fighting? What’s so important about him?_ Squeezing his thighs, Law nodded his head and said in a level tone, “My lips are sealed.”

Zoro lowered his shoulders, suddenly smirking, which made Law tense further. “Good, that’s all. I don’t need to think about that kind of shit,” the words sighed out. And then he downed another drink, looking more relieved in that second than Law had ever felt in his entire life… let alone in the silent moment together.

“Zoro-ya?” Law couldn’t stop. “That’s it? You’re satisfied with that!?”

Zoro nodded.

“What if I’m lying? What if I tell him anyway…” 

Zoro narrowed his eye. “Are you _going_ to do that?”

Law crossed his arms again, fingertips cold and tongue dry as he held his ground under the presence of the other man. _His haki._ Law tightened his lips to keep his body upright and his mind from wavering, and then whispered, “No.”

The air cleared and Zoro sighed again, seeming content. Such a carefree attitude made Law want to rip his own skin from his muscles. The carelessness could only be paralleled by Luffy who agreed to be his alliance partner almost immediately when prompted yet strung Law along on endless journey days since.

“I don’t get you two.” Was pride a reason for Zoro-ya’s anger? Had his sour mood towards Law been solely because of a simple phrase that he was like a cat? _No._ Law felt a chill against his neck. That conclusion wasn’t right. _I didn’t say that to him directly._

Watching Zoro carefully, he whispered at a pitch so low that he might not decipher it if it weren’t his own words. “Zoro-ya.” Zoro continued to drink, unbothered, but his ears twitched. Then Law asked in a louder but still low voice, “Just how good is your hearing?”

“Good enough,” Zoro said, tilting his head and his earrings clanked.

 _Exceptional._ Law switched folded legs and narrowed his eyes. “Is Nico-ya’s hearing as good as yours?” The question gave Zoro pause, causing him to raise his brows in surprise before donning a controlled expression once more. But Law dug his heel into the ground, bouncing a single leg in anticipation and to return blood circulation to it. He asked again, “How can you talk to each other while so far away?”

The two were silent for a moment, and then Zoro rubbed his head.

“Well?” Law bounced his folded leg.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, then shrugged. “Hell, if I know.”

Law’s mouth fell open. “What!?” 

“I never thought about it cause it kind of creeps me out.”

Law’s mouth remained open as he sighed, rubbing a hand through his exposed hair. _“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re just an idiot going with the flow?”_ This he didn’t ask out loud, opting instead for, “How long have you done this?” as he pulled a white bear-tipped pen from his pocket and a notebook.

“Huh…” Zoro sipped from his cup. “That’s a good question.”

Law gripped the pen tightly, controlling his strength to not snap it in half.

~*~

_Sigh._

“Long day?”

Law rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the dark sunset sky over the sea, like burning blood. Behind him the door to the aquarium closed, leaving Zoro slumped over the bar snoring and an empty bottle of sake.

“Long life,” Law muttered, bitterly, a hand over his pocket where he’d filled two small pages of his notebook with information gathered from the swordsman.

“Yohoho,” the voice returned, and Brook entered his view, tall and slender… and _kind_ with his skeletal face. Law turned to him, sighing again. The skeleton was an additional mystery that Law would solve someday, but not now after simply questioning Zoro had taken all day. _Unaware_ put it lightly to describe how little Zoro seemed to _realize_ despite knowing so much. “I hope you are settling in well.”

Law nodded, relaxing his posture. Brook bore no threat to him and something about his eerie appearance relaxed Law, prompting him to take a step toward the benched foremast where Brook sat, polishing a flute.

“I am, thank you for the hospitality, Bone-ya.”

Brook laughed again, smiling. How did Law know he smiled? He just did. “You seem to be getting along well with everyone, especially Chopper and Zoro.”

Law crossed his arms, shifting his weight into his heels. “That is one way of putting it.”

A hum escaped Brook in return, which Law decided that he liked, so he took a seat on the bench, leaving space in-between them. Brook wiped his flute clean with a final swipe and then placed it into a case. Then he tapped a place on the foremast, which prompted Law to cast a curious eye, and—Law blinked—the mast opened at a doorlike square. Brook retrieved a covered teacup and then drank it, not bothering to explain.

Law sighed, almost chuckling to himself. “I admit, I am used to my submarine. It’s dark and quiet, and I don’t see many sunrises,” he didn’t know why he spoke but was relieved when Brook responded.

“I don’t think I could be satisfied for long that way,” Brook said between a long sip of tea, “I’d rather be here on this ship with people that feel alive. Oh, though I am dead, yohoho.”

Law scoffed but smirked. “I don’t have those sentiments. There are people who need to pay for their crimes. That is why I live…” The sky darkened, revealing only slivers of hazy red light shining near the moon. 

Brook hummed again, lowering his cup. Silence took their conversation, save for the gentle cries of the sea. Law surveyed the deck of the ship, taking note of Luffy running from the kitchen and Sanji grabbing him, yanking him back in by the collar. He held a sliver of meat. Brook chuckled, lowering his finished cup.

Again, there was the sound of waves, and they watched the sky, until Brook said, “I thought that way for a long time.”

Law watched his slim figure raise soundlessly from the bench, and the cup was stowed into Brook’s afro atop his head, leaving Law with more questions. Then Brook looked down, a tint of sadness in his eye sockets, but still, through his skinless teeth, he smiled. “For years, I was very lonely.” He smiled wider, reaching for his flute case. “And now, I am very happy.”

Brook seemed to turn and depart in the _very_ moment that Luffy burst through the kitchen door again, shouting, “Brook! Music!” as though the skeleton moved to the same tune that his captain did.

 _Ah._ That made sense. The ship had a tune to it, that all members of the crew moved to. Other than Law. To him, the tune of the ship made his heartbeat unsteady, as though it would stop.

“Nico-ya,” Law said, feeling a tickle at the back of his neck. She too danced to the tune of the captain. “Would you like to have tea now?” An eagerness washed over him to fill in some of the blanks from his notes with Zoro, to solve mysteries surrounding her.

“After dinner,” she said, a smile in her voice, “you will enjoy the fresh chamomile.”

Law opened his mouth to speak further, but felt the connection cut. _Odd._ He blinked. What connection was there for him to cut? He inhaled a growl, crossing his arms over his chest as he scanned the deck of the ship, watching Nami point navigation orders at Usopp.

One thing was certain. He looked forward to their meeting. 

***

Part 3 soon!

"You wouldn't be _lying_ to me, would you, Nico-ya?"


	3. Heart of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law wakes up the day after his tea date with Robin.

_A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but in my fics, I imagine the Sunny has a "captain's quarters" different than the canon. So I'll expand on that a little. :)_

**Part 3**

Law found Robin on the third deck of the ship. There were two chairs and a table set. He immediately noticed Brook sitting on the second one, playing the soft song on the fiddle that he'd heard during his walk.

Law approached, watching their voiceless interaction. The number had a melancholic feel to it that he must have heard before. Robin sat in the closest chair, twirling a spoon in a cup. She didn't turn her head, looking over the twinkling sky, which made him feel awkward. Eventually, the song quieted and Brook rose from the seat with grace, unfolding the fiddle over his shoulder. He gave a slight bow and picked up his case, departing in weightless steps as Robin smiled.

A moment sank in before Law took a breath. "I didn't know you had company," Law said quietly.

Robin's smile remained on her face. "Brook always plays that tune on Fridays."

Law couldn't even remember what it sounded like, already. His fingers in one pocket fiddled over the pen, making note to talk with Brook another time. That song, too, could be a clue.

"Are you going to sit?" she asked, still staring over the night sky. He nodded with a burning neck, having not realized he appeared to wait for an invitation.

 _How childish,_ he thought, pushing his legs to walk behind her and sit in the leftmost seat. One of her hands curved, and the kettle between them lifted and poured tea into a cup. He blinked and could make out a shadowy hand as he settled into a position that was halfway between reclining and forward. The liquid pouring made him aware of his own heartbeat as there was no other noise save for the waves.

"You said chamomile, right?" he asked to ensure she was listening.

"Do you care?"

"No," he admitted, pulling his notebook from his pocket.

Robin's smile widened, and she placed her cup down mid-chest, switching her folded legs to rotate toward him. He exhaled and nodded. "I spoke with Zoro and he mentioned you," he said, watching for her reaction. Her brows widened a bit, just a centimeter.

 _Did you know that?_ He unclicked his pen, folding his own leg. His hand paused, pen twitching over a fresh page. _I can't assume._ Law looked back into her face which was more curious than a moment ago and decided against his judgment. Robin didn't know he spoke with Zoro. _She can't read minds._

"Are you close?" Law asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

A chuckle escaped her, surprising him. "As much as any of the crew."

He let the words sink in and smiled to himself, deciding that answer was sufficient... and his question was foolish. One could say he was close with Shachi or Penguin since they lived on the same ship. Law took a breath to slow his heart and stop his bouncing leg. The swordsman entered his mind, and he wet his lips before speaking.

"Zoro, he has quite good hearing."

She hummed, lifting the mug to drink from it, her body turned toward him. He mirrored to motion, reaching for the free mug on the table to take a sip. The taste left a bitter feeling at his tongue, but he swallowed a few hot gulps to allow her to speak.

"It's useful to always know when someone is talking about you," she said, "Even if you're sleeping."

Law nodded, the corners of his mouth curled down. "And meddlesome." He answered her raised brow. "If I focused on everyone who thought badly of me, I'd have died of a broken heart a long time ago."

To his surprise, she lifted a hand and touched it to her lip, body shaking for a second. He shook his head, wanting to slap himself for the dry humor, but grateful that she had _laughed._ Law's toes felt cold in his sneakers, but his mood lifted somewhat.

"I imagine that's a lot of people when you can break their heart so easily," Robin added, a playful hint to her voice.

"I'd say the same of your power," he took the opportunity. She lowered her mug as he added, "I'm curious about your abilities."

Robin waited for him to continue.

"You have the flower-flower devil fruit." That much he knew. "And you can create duplicate parts of yourself. Do you also have the ability to control others-" Law froze, feeling a tingling at his hand. He snapped his head down, seeing his hand barely holding the cup. _When did you-_

The second hand attached to his sleeve held the mug upright and placed it back on the table. "I prefer not to spill tea. Wasted food is a beacon for certain cooks to arrive."

Law focused on the hand until it vanished, leaving the illusion of flower petals. He blinked and they were gone. _She can't control others._ He looked into his notebook where he scribbled about her power. _Or enhance others abilities._ That wouldn't make sense because he and Zoro spoke with her clearly, not necessarily anyone else. His leg bounced more violently.

Words of Zoro echoed in his mind. _"I never though about it, cause it kind of creeps me out. I guess when I talk to her, it's like she's near me."_ He grimaced to himself as she drank her tea calmly. _Can she enhance her own physical ability?_ Though, that still wouldn't explain her voice almost being... His brow raised. _Projected?_

"You wouldn't be _lying_ to me, would you, Nico-ya?" he asked, shifting his body and head to her. His further thoughts stopped, seeing the surprised expression on her face. _Did I-_ He shook his head, noting the flitting of her eyes, registering of information, and then a calm face returned. She turned to him with a soft smile that did little to ease his tension.

"We'll have to resume this another time," she said sweetly. Law swallowed, unable to bring himself to ask why as her body disappeared.

~*~

The following day, Law awoke in a manner that he had grown used to.

He lifted his head from the thick futon, taking in the circles of light that shined through the eyes of the lion that was the _Sunny_. He might have missed the room on the first night that he boarded if not walked to it by Sanji. The ship was bigger than it looked with hidden hallways and tunnels. And more odd, he was offered to sleep in the _Captain's_ quarters despite certainly not being Straw-hat-ya.

_“It's fine, he never uses it,” Sanji said, waving a hand when he read Law's quizzical expression._

_“The captain doesn't use his own quarters!?”_

_Sanji laughed, choking a bit on his cigarette smoke. “That's why it's a little hidden, Franky thought Luffy wouldn't use it, but it's not a proper ship without one. At worse, we've got an extra room.”_

Law pondered over the conversation as he yawned. Luffy lay on the edge of Law's bed, or, at least, his foot and ankle did. The rest of him was sprawled over a round carpet on the hardwood floor, snoring with his mouth wide open.

“Straw-ya,” Law yawned out again, rubbing his eyes. “Are you sure it is fine that I sleep here?”

Luffy blinked his eyes open in the same instant, raising his head from the floor, which made Law shift, pulling the thin sheet further over his legs for some comfort.

“Un-” Luffy nodded. “It's better.” Then his head lulled back, falling into sleep once more as his curly hair flew in all directions.

Law narrowed his eyes, watching the stupid face of his alliance partner. Asking if his accommodations were fair had become a daily routine of his, considering Luffy slept in the same room as he. According to Usopp, Luffy had never slept in there prior to their alliance forming.

_“Oh, he hates that room,” Usopp said with a laugh while Law furrowed his brows. Law pressed him for details with a look. “Luffy doesn't sleep alone, and no one is going to go there since it's near the girls' room. It just doesn't feel right, ya know? But now with you, he can bunk there, so have fun!”_

Law shook the memory away. The Straw Hats were a band of lunatics. And now, he was stuck aboard their ship, forced to swim along whichever stream they swam like a school of fish. As he blinked away sleep, he looked around the oddly shaped room, lit by dusty rays of light from the small circular windows.

On one side, the wall was shaped like the inner opposite of the lion's head, and on the other side, it was smooth and rectangular. Decorations were few other than a desk with paper and ink and two beds perpendicular along the normal-shaped walls. Law was grateful for the solitude, save for Luffy happily sneaking into his bed while he slept under the premise of, “Sleepover, To-rao!”

With a final yawn, Law stretched his arms over his head, joints cracking loud enough to stir Luffy from his sleep. “You're awake,” Law stated, staring at his sloppy figure writhing on the floor.

“Morning...” Luffy mumbled in return, stomach growling an octave louder than his voice as he groaned and hugged his waist. “Food...” He managed to roll over and stumble to his feet and trudge out of the room, muttering Sanji's name over his symphony of hunger.

After brushing his teeth, Law trailed onto the horribly sun-lit grass deck, ungrateful for the days of calm current the ship traveled. It almost felt like being on the submarine again, which made him long for his usual comforts even more.

“Good morning,” he said quietly, staring at the top half of the reading figure of Robin. She didn't turn from her position on the third deck, reclined in front of the tangerine bush that the crew managed to keep living even at sea. The pages of the book she read turned steadily and her eyes scrolled.

 _Is she listening?_ Law craned his neck to make out her figure as the clouds shifted, granting him less light. It stung to imagine she thought nothing while he couldn't sleep after their encounter.

“Does your neck hurt?”

He clenched his jaw, relaxing his stance as he turned to see Zoro take a step off the rope-ladder leading from the Crow's Nest. Over his shoulder, he carried an uncomfortably large barbell.

Law's tongue clicked the roof of his mouth before he glared and said, “No, I was watching the clouds.”

Zoro scrolled his eye over Law in a manner that made him cross his arms and take a step back. “Well, you've got bad posture, so you're lying.”

Law narrowed his eyes at the swordsman, clenching his biceps with his fingers. “You're not picking a fight are you, Zoro-ya? Surely, not this early in the morning.”

Zoro paused mid-setting down his barbell on the grass and then straightened his posture, slow and steady. His good eye lingered over Law as he smiled and said in a calm voice, “Why? Do you think you can take me?”

Law released his arms, feeling a stir of anger in him, no, _stress._ Stress that he would wake up and still be unable to shake the event of the prior night. Stress that the green-haired idiot who he had to _drag_ information out of now picked with him for no good reason. He didn't bother to hide his hostile haki as he glared down the swordsman, no, the _other_ swordsman. That's right, they _both_ bore black blades.

Law twitched a finger, prepared to teleport kikaku to his hand. He allowed his own dark smile to grow. “As a matter of fact-”

**“Hey!”**

Zoro froze, breaking his stare. Law did the same a moment after, cranking his head toward the back of the ship, precisely to the rail in front of the kitchen where a head of ginger hair and _unsettling_ pair of eyes stared him down.

“You two aren't fighting, are you!?” Nami shouted, her pitch in voice causing Zoro to swear under his breath and mutter. Law looked at him, and then back to Nami, remembering that the hierarchy of the ship was another confusing matter he had put off investigating. The Navigator seemed to be in charge.

“Huh!? Well!?”

Law cleared his throat, moving his hand away from his sword. Zoro reciprocated the motion then squatted down to adjust the barbell on the grass. “N-no, we were talking,” Law explained in a dry voice.

“Then talk quieter, you assholes.” In the same breath, she added in a nicer tone, “If you'd like to argue, though, I will allow you to for a small fee-”

“NAMI-SWAN!” 

She rolled her eyes, as did Zoro, which Law took note of.

 _I've got to leave._ His body followed his thoughts and he shuffled to the stairs to the second deck, ignoring the uncomfortable display of Sanji and possibly any-woman-ever. He hated to admit it, but fighting with Zoro would do more harm than good. At worst, they'd be matched and the ship would be torn up.

 _We'll settle this another time._ Law thought, passing the outer door of the infirmary to climb the ladder to the third deck where Robin should have still been sitting. _And this can be settled now._

She was there, looking up from her book curiously as he pulled his body over the ladder's ledge.

“Good morning,” he said again, huffing slightly from the effort. 

Robin laid upon a reclined beach chair, smooth long legs exposed as she wore another one of her tea dresses. Her eyes weren't visible behind the shades worn. “ _What_ is so good about this morning?” 

Law took in her casual appearance and then decided that he would sit across from her on an empty chair, sitting forward on his knees instead of reclining. _Are we going to talk about yesterday?_ he didn't ask.

“Why do you ask that?” Law answered with a question.

She placed a feather in her book and then turned her head to Law, lips curling slightly. “Why shouldn't I? Are good mornings the default for everyone? And why lie if you are not having a good morning?”

He huffed slightly, sitting upright so that he could fold a leg over the other and assume a position where he could think better and curl his toes once more. A _good morning_ was not his go-to feeling rather than a prompt picked up from traveling with his crew. Even though there was no morning on the see, Shachi made it a habit to keep the crew on a schedule and always greeted Law with the phrase.

“I hate the morning.” Law glared at the upturned shadow of her shades. “I tolerate today like most days. That doesn't mean you or anyone else's morning needs to be bad, Nico-ya.”

Robin fully smiled, chuckling quietly. “Alright then. I suppose you want an explanation for last night.”

Law sighed, choosing to scoot back into the chair fully. “Not really, no.”

She paused.

“I am more interested in talking with you.”

“Oh?”

“Because we were interrupted,” he said with a hint of annoyance at her ignorance.

Robin smiled, having definitely remembered the moment herself. She propped an elbow on the chair and leaned a hand against her palm, something innocent about her look as she said, "Jog my memory."

Law sighed and leaned back into the chair all the way as he watched a hand emerge from thin air and pour a cup of tea. _Here we go again._ He fought his quivering lip, settling into an expression that showed no indication of him wanting to smile. His ankles crossed as he accepted the mug, preparing his questions for her again. The reality was _loathing_ to admit, but a soft beat of his heart began similar to when her voice tickled at the back of his neck, to when she drank tea with him, to now.

The chase would be thrilling, to discover his many questions about her, to unravel each piece like petals in a flower. Law lifted the tea to his lips and drank the bitter water with a newfound calmness as he locked into her eyes. _Alright, I'll go at your pace._ Her lips curled. _But I will learn just what makes you so interesting. I'll solve all of it._

The End


End file.
